


#8: Sweetcorn

by RocioWrites



Series: 20 words [8]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, OFC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioWrites/pseuds/RocioWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s just that… sweetcorn yellow it’s not her color. Maybe. Probably. But she can picture the huge smile on Garcia when finding the dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#8: Sweetcorn

Written as a follow up to [this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1717025) but it can be read as a stand-alone.

*

Yellow.

Duck yellow.

No, more like sweetcorn yellow. Is that even a color to begin with?

She doesn’t know but the dress sits on her bed, too light against the dark red of her sheets. It’s a nice dress actually.

It’s just that… sweetcorn yellow it’s not her color. Maybe. Probably.

But she can picture the huge smile on Garcia when finding the dress.  _It’ll be perfect!_  she surely thought and that makes Elle smile too. It’s not perfect and somehow Elle feels that it won’t suit her right. Too short on the sleeves, too long on the legs.

Well, the color maybe it’s not that bad after all. Not something she would pick by herself but the funny and colorful personality Garcia possesses shines through this.

It’s fine, she supposes.

Smile still plastered on her face she reads the little paper that came with the present, shiny purple box discarded because it was so unnecessary to use that big box just to give her a little summer dress. So Garcia-like though.

_Elle,_

_I know you don’t want us to know where you are now. I respect that and I truly apologize if this makes you uncomfortable._

_But I am the best and I can find anyone. Anyone. And you miss have made it quite a task. Either way, here it is my gift to you. Congratulations!_

_I’d have loved it if you had given me your number or address that time we casually met at the coffee shop. I know why you didn’t and I get it. I’m deleting all the evidence about me finding your new address too, so don’t worry._

_But please keep the gift. It’s so lovely and perfect for you._

_We can’t… I can’t amend things so easily. I know we got you hurt and then hurt you. It was my fault even if no one says it since they don’t want to make me feel bad about it. But I do realize what happened was partly my fault. There’s no way to go back in time._

_And though it’s painful, I accept that. It’s impossible for me to ask you to accept it too, it’s unfair. But life is always moving forward, always changing. You are an excellent woman, you have become stronger and stronger and I admire you. So much._

_I’m not contacting you ever again unless you reply this stating otherwise. This is not about me searching for you and your forgiveness, I swear._

_But like I said, I’m the best at what I do. And I found out. Oh Elle sweetcheeks I can’t let this pass without at least congratulating you, I’m so happy for you! I hope she’s good to you._

_And I hope you can wear that dress in your honeymoon - because yes, I know about that too, sorry._

_Be happy, my love, you deserve it._

*

Sandra knocks twice, softly, before inserting the key and unlocking the front door.

"Elle." She calls but the house is silent and her stomach drops. "Elle? Are you here baby?"

"Yeah." Comes a breathy reply from the main bedroom.

Sandra allows herself a sigh of relief walking past the living room. "Hey." She greets and the sight is amazing.

Elle is wearing a yellow dress she’s never seen before, tight against her curvy body. Her legs look pretty long and Sandra loves it, she’s a total leg woman. But what really draws her attention is the nostalgic smile on Elle’s lips.

"Hey there." Sandra repeats in a low tone, catching Elle’s attention. They smile at each other and Sandra feels it, the weight of something else than just a simple dress.

"Hi."

"You look gorgeous."

And Elle winks at her and finally greets her with a peck on the lips. "Thank you. It’s a wedding present."

"Oh?" The nostalgic smile is there again and this time, there’s a touch of longing in her look. "From whom?"

"Penelope Garcia." Elle says slowly. Sandra has no idea who that is but smiles fondly nonetheless. If this Penelope is nice enough to get Elle such a fitting dress then Sandra is grateful no matter what. "I used to work with her." She explains. Elle hasn’t told her everything just yet, just bits and pieces and that’s more than okay. It’s just that sometimes she wishes she knew everything about her soon-to-be-wife.

Sandra opens her mouth to say something but then thinks better of it and just nods. "Thought your old workmates didn’t know where you are?" She finally utters.

"I thought so too."

"Well, it suits you."

"I don’t know how, it’s not my color." Elle jokes and Sandra just looks at her, humming in appreciation.

"Every color is your color babe."

"Flattery will take you everywhere dear."

They both laugh and though she can see the ocean of emotions fighting each other on Elle’s face, Sandra doesn’t comment on it. Instead of that, she hugs her tight and kisses her, tender and loving. Supportive. Just exactly what Elle needs.

Because sometimes Elle forgets that being strong has nothing to do with being lonely.

"You know? We still can squeeze some people in the ceremony. If you want to."

"Yeah, maybe." Elle breathes out, in a tiny voice, holding onto Sandra. "I suppose I could invite a few of my old workmates, yes."


End file.
